Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf
」 |rname = Inu Inu no Mi, Moderu: Urufu |ename = Mutt-Mutt Fruit Wolf Model (Viz) Dog-Dog Fruit Model Wolf (Funimation) |meaning = Dog |first = Chapter 401; Episode 286 |type = Zoan |user = Jabra }} The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Wolf is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a wolf hybrid (which almost resembles a werewolf) and a full wolf at will, making the user a . It was eaten by Jabra. Etymology * "Inu" is Japanese for "dog", and wolves are in the same family as dogs. * While the kanji is written as , the pronunciation remains as urufu, the Japanese way to pronounce the species' name. * In the Viz Manga, it is called the Mutt-Mutt Fruit Wolf Model. * In the FUNimation dub, it is called the Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf. Strengths and Weaknesses The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Jabra, is that its user gains more physical strength in their hybrid and full wolf forms, equivalent to that of a real wolf and more. Any physical fighting style that the user has, like the Rokushiki for example, is generally made more lethal with the additional strength bestowed upon them. The user is also granted with the additional weapons of claws and fangs, which can be used effectively in attacks, and can greatly increase the potency of their normal fighting style techniques, as was demonstrated with Jabra's far more lethal Shigan while in half-wolf form. The fruit so far does not seem to have any specific weaknesses outside the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The powers of the fruit have been used mostly by Jabra for combat purposes in conjunction with Rokushiki and Tekkai Kenpo in order to make him a more lethal fighter. When used together with his underhanded tactics to make opponents drop their guard in front of him, they give Jabra an advantage that most predators in the wild have. While not battling, Jabra has also used the Devil Fruit powers to help him in non-assassin based circumstances. In order to help his strongest fellow CP9 agent, Rob Lucci, after the incident in Enies Lobby, Jabra has used his Devil Fruit powers to help raise Lucci's medical funds. While in his full wolf form, Jabra decided to put on a street performance wherein he would jump through hoops of fire to thrill passersby and earn some money for Lucci's cause. Techniques * : In this attack, the Jabra puts both of his hands together and performs Shigan with all ten of his fingers at once, greatly damaging the opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called''' Ten Finger Pistol'. ** : A combination of ''Jusshigan and Geppo. After using Geppo to get himself into the air and subsequently avoid his foe's attack, Jabra finally uses it to launch himself towards his airborne target in a vertical drop. The added momentum and the vulnerable target makes the following Jusshigan more effective, and harder to avoid. In the Viz Manga, this is called Moonlight Ten Finger Pistol. * : Using Tekkai Kenpo, Jabra is able to move while using Tekkai. Tekkai Kenpo is also an entire fighting style, with various techniques of its own. In the Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Kung Fu, and in the FUNimation dub, it is called Iron Body Kenpo. Kenpou is a popular term for basic self-defense Chinese martial arts. ** : After hardening his hands with Tekkai, Jabra punches his opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Kung Fu Wolf Bullet. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Iron Body Kenpo Wolf Repel. ** : Simply called Rōga for short. Rōga is one of Jabra's forms of Tekkai Kenpō. The way that Rōga is called is a pun in Japanese; oftentimes sentences end with darō, approximately meaning "probably". Sometimes, however, the particle ga would be added onto the end of a sentence to make it seem more direct. This is the way Jabra normally speaks, so he simply replaces where he would normally say darō ga (だろうが) with da rōga (だ狼牙). In the Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Kung Fu Wolf Fang Stance. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Iron Body Kenpo Wolf Fang Stance. ** : A form of Tekkai Kenpō, in which Jabra seems to combine Tekkai with Soru in order to move at extreme speeds. In the Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Kung Fu Wolf Plantain Stance. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Iron Body Kenpo Wolf Plantain Stance. The kanji is a possible pun on the term rouba (老婆, lit. old woman). ** : While moving at high speed, Jabra slashes at his opponent with both hands. Because of his high speed, it appears as if he was attacking with multiple hands. "Rokaru" is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "local", making this attack a pun on "local area network". In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub, this is called Wolf Hunt Highspeed Scratch. ** : A punch to the opponent's stomach with Tekkai in use. "Dongpo Rou" can also mean simmered square pork meat in Chinese. In the Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Kung Fu Don Po Ro. In the FUNimation dub, this is called Heavy Wolf Paw. ** : Jabra flips onto his hands, then kicks his opponent up into the air. In the anime, this attack was portrayed as a jumping kick instead. "Matenrou" is also Japanese for "skyscraper", while "tenrou" (lit. heavenly wolf) is a term for the Sirius wolf. In the Viz Manga, this is called Iron Body Kung Fu Devil Wolf. In the FUNimation dub, this is called ' Iron Body Kenpo Devil Wolf'. * : In this attack, the Rankyaku-cut skips across the ground, bouncing in curves towards the opponent. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub , this is called Tempest Kick Lone Wolf. * 」|Rankyaku "Rupusu Fōru"|literally meaning "Storm Leg: 'Swarm Wolf Binary Star'"}}: In this powerful attack, Jabra shoots four Rankyaku projectiles, each in the shape of a wolf, straight at the opponent. Because of their unusual shapes, these Rankyaku seem to explode upon contact rather than cutting, much like compressed air bullets rather than air blades. Jabra has honed this technique so he is able to initiate it correspondingly with Geppo. The kanji actually reads as "Gunrou Rensei". The kanji for both "wolf" and "star" are in the technique's name, most likely as a nod to the Lupus constellation. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub , this is called Tempest Kick Lupus Fall. Trivia *Though not exactly verified, Jabra claims that when he turns into his hybrid form and gains more physical strength, his doriki level also increases due to the Devil Fruit's powers. *This is first seen shadowed during a short altercation between Jabra and Lucci when insulting each other for each other's animal theme (respectively dog and cat) after returning to Enies Lobby. References External Links * Gray Wolf – Wikipedia article on wolves. * Werewolf – Wikipedia article on werewolves. Site Navigation ca:Inu Inu no Mi (Model Llop) es:Fruta Inu Inu: Modelo Lobo de:Inu Inu no Mi, Modell Wolf it:Dog Dog modello lupo pl:Pies-Piesowoc, Model Wilczy Category:Zoan